


Top bunk

by hibiscuses



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i only do fluff, must. include. hanjoo. even. in. xejoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiscuses/pseuds/hibiscuses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bottom bunk hero Jiho is afraid of the tingly sensation on his legs when he sleeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Top bunk

"Can we reassign the sleeping position?" Jiho requested, hands clutched together as he pleaded the manager. Holding on to that little bit of hope he could possibly have knowing how strict their manager was and how a 'no' means a 'no' with immediate effect and further pleading would only make 'no' a 'never'. "Please."

 

Now, Jiho knew how this works, if he could find some valid reason to plead his way in, using it as an argument point and there'd be a significantly higher chance of a 'yes'. But what Jiho didn't know is precisely what said valid reason is. The original reason of "i can feel something touching my legs everyday and I'm scared" definitely doesn't work. And switching bed bunks is different from switching from dorm A to B, safety reasons said "shorter members on the top bunk" and Jiho knows himself that even if they split A and B by height his chances of ending up there is nil.

 

So, instead of admitting to how cowardly and possibly childish he is, his very valid reason ended up being, "convectional current makes the bottom bunk really cold and I can't stand it."

 

And of course, Jiho left the manager's room, disappointed while Byungjoo snickered at him, laughing at him for his excuse which he heard by placing a glass bottle on the door. The manager's rebuttal just made it all the more comedic, "the top bunk's cooler, ice prince." Byungjoo repeated, laughing loudly as they both returned to the dormitory room leaving Jiho embarrassed and nervous as he pushed open the door, the younger expecting Byungjoo to yell and laugh about Jiho to the other members, but to his relief, he didn't.

 

-

 

The red buttons on the clock signalled 5am as Jiho and Byungjoo practised in the sides of the room, causing Sehyuk to toss a pillow at them in slight annoyance, reminding them that they need to be up by 6.30 am and that the others were trying to sleep, only earning a whine by Byungjoo claiming that they didn't want to lose out to the older wizards but eventually surrendering and preparing to sleep anyway.

 

It was 5.15am as they both completed their usual night task, where Byungjoo didn't realise how exhausted he really was until he fell asleep while climbing the ladder to his bed, jerking up and almost falling down the ladder when Jiho pushed him awake.

 

"Byungjoo, can I sleep with you?"

 

"No." Byungjoo lied down and tucked himself in.

 

Jiho sulked from his bed and pulled the covers over himself, shivering in slight fear and paranoia, hoping that the tingly sensation in his leg from last night and the night before was just a prank of the other members, who should be asleep by now, but once he felt it a few seconds later, he realised that it isn't.

 

"Byungjoo~" he practically shrieked at the boy in the top bunk of the bed opposite his, who opened his eyes slightly to check what was going on but ignored it when he saw no possible signs of anyone calling for him, since everyone else was asleep and Jiho's bed was just a complete cover of blanket.

 

"Theres something touching my leg." Jiho winced and tried to whisper to the only member who had yet reached deep sleep, only causing the brunette to stretch over and look again.

 

His eyes almost popped out when he sees Jiho appear on the side frames of his bed, holding his chest and huffing from the scare. "No, get out of my bed." he said, pushing the taller off the ladder, while he was just grateful over how weary Byungjoo was before he falls head first and destroy his precious face.

 

Seeing how the younger wasn't budging, Byungjoo whined a little too loudly before turning his back to face him and pulling the covers over, leaving Jiho contemplating over the significance of the space between Byungjoo and the side frames, on one hand it might be Byungjoo's sleeping habit, on the other, it might be for him.

 

Still, not taking any chances of getting eaten by the thing touching his legs, he hopped up onto the bed and occupied the spaces in between. Usually, he has his bolster, but now that he didn't, he fit himself into Byungjoo's cover and used the smaller boy as it, seeing how he was probably too exhausted to be affected by it.

 

And he smiled into his sleep for the remaining hour, hearing Byungjoo's soft snore and chuckling at his snuggling habits, his exhaustion for tomorrow wouldn't matter much if he's not consumed by whatever touching his legs in his bed.

 

-

 

The next morning, Jiho woke up to the hit of a toy hammer and cracked his eyes open barely to see Sehyuk's face of mixed annoyance and joy while Jiho whined, trying not to wake Byungjoo up.

 

"Schedule's cancelled, have fun sleeping, Hansol's here by the way." and the next moment, the loud thuds of the said boy's footstep up the ladder can be heard.

 

"Shin Jiho!!" Hansol almost screamed in his gasp, jokingly placing a hand to his chest while Jiho desperately shushed him, trying not to wake Byungjoo up.

 

"How could you?" Hansol hit Jiho on the head with the same toy hammer, "How could you how could you?" while scrunching his nose up as Jiho attempted to hop off the top bunk, annoyed at Hansol for doing this to his grouchy self.

 

"There was something touching my feet." Jiho tried to explain, earning Hansol's high pitched laughter the moment Hansol's curiosity brought him to the back of the younger's bed, pointing towards a piece of paper that stuck out of a fanboard, fluttering to and fro due to the wind.

 

And Jiho blushed while covering his face as he watched Hansol climbing to take his previous spot through the spaces between his fingers, bothering the younger by mumbling poutily about tonight being his turn and wanting to reassign the dormitory to the manager.

 

-

 

That night, Jiho traced his path blindly into the same ladder, nudging Byungjoo slightly once he was high enough to see the sleepy figure.

 

"Theres the tugging on my leg, can I?"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Because my fanboard has very flimsy paper sticking out too.


End file.
